hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Character disambiguations
This is a list of characters from Hanna-Barbera TV shows and films who have the same name, or similar names. Alan *Alan Mayberry from Josie and the Pussy Cats *Alan Chan from The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan Alice *Alice, the title character from Alice in Wonderland or What's a Nice Kid Like You Doing in a Place Like This? *Alice from Wait Till Your Father Gets Home *Alice Denlowday, a villainess from Jonny Quest Angel *Angel from Fish Police *Angel (Monster Tails) Augie *Augie Doggie *Augie Anderson from The Funky Phantom Betty *Betty Rubble *Betty Harkness from Fred and Barney Meet the Thing Blubber *Blubber Bear from Wacky Races *Blubber from Posse Impossible on CB Bears Bubbles *Bubbles (Jabberjaw) *Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) *Bubbles the Clown, a villain on The Further Adventures of SuperTed Butch *Butch, the black cat from Tom and Jerry *Butch Cassidy *Butch from The Little Rascals *Butch (Powerpuff Girls), one of the Rowdyruff Boys *Butch from Daisy-Head Mayzie Captain Moody *Captain Moody, the abductee in The New Scooby-Doo Movies episode "Guess Who's Knott Coming to Dinner" *Captain Moody, the villain in the Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels episode "Cavey and the Murky Mississippi Mystery" Chopper *Chopper (dog), a friend of Yakky Doodle *Chopper (motorcycle) from Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch Cindy *Cindy Bear *Cindy Curbstone from The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show *Cindy Mae from The Buford Files on Yogi's Space Race Clyde *Clyde (Ant Hill Mob) from Wacky Races and The Perils of Penelope Pitstop *Clyde the gorilla from Heyyy, It's the King *Rawhide Clyde from Crazy Claws on The Kwicky Koala Show *Clyde from Pac-Man Curly *Freddie "Curly" Neal from The Harlem Globetrotters and The Super Globetrotters *Jerome "Curly" Howard from The Robonic Stooges Daisy *Daisy Duke from The Dukes *Daisy Gordon from Scooby-Doo! Mystery of the Fun Park Phantom *Daisy Mayhem from Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics *Daisyrona, the hillbilly equivalent of Irona from two episodes of Richie Rich Daphne *Daphne Blake *Daffney Gilfin from Snorks Dee Dee *Dee Dee Skyes from Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels *Dee Dee (Popeye and Son) *Dee Dee from Dexter's Laboratory Dum-Dum *Dum-Dum, Touché Turtle's sidekick *Dum-Dum from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Elsa *Elsa Frankenteen from Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School *Elsa from Monster Tails Eugene *Eugene, the black boy on Mork & Mindy *Eugene, the feline genie on Paw Paws Fred *Fred Flintstone *Fred Jones from Scooby-Doo Huckleberry *Huckleberry Hound *Huckleberry Finn from The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn Jeannie *Jeannie, a redhead voiced by Julie McWhirter Dees *Jeannie (Tom and Jerry), a blond baby sitter in two Tom and Jerry shorts Jenny *Jenny Jet from Space Kidettes *Jenny Trent from Around the World in 79 Days on Cattanooga Cats Jo(h)nny *Johnny Bravo *Johnny Storm, a.k.a. "The Human Torch", from The Fantastic Four *Jonny Quest Junior *Junior, son of Popeye in Popeye and Son *Junior Wetworth from Snorks Larry *Larry from Clue Club *Larry Fine from The Robonic Stooges María Hernández *Maria, a friend of Darla Hood, in two second-season episodes of The Little Rascals (surname is unconfirmed) *Maria Hernandez, a suspect in Scooby-Doo! Phantom of the Knight Mr. Cool *The villain in the Dynomutt, Dog Wonder episode "Factory Recall" *Fonzie's dog from The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang Nancy *Nancy, the little girl in the Tom and Jerry short "Baby Puss" (name is unsourced) *Nancy, Chuck's sister, from Shazzan! *Nancy Chan from The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan Penny *Penelope Pitstop, who is sometimes called Penny *Penny McCoy from Where's Huddles? *Penny Pillar from The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show *Agent Penny from Super Secret Secret Squirrel on 2 Stupid Dogs Pete® *Peter Potamus *Peter Perfect from Wacky Races *Peter Puck *Pete from Godzilla *Pete the Pup from The Little Rascals Pinky *Pinky from Pac-Man *Pinky from Pink Panther and Sons *Pinky Dalton from The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound Richie *Richie Cunningham from The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang *Richie Rich Robin *Robin from Superfriends *Robin Hood from Richie Rich (in the "Richie Hood" episode), Young Robin Hood, and Robin Hood Starring Top Cat *Robin Hoodnik in the telefilm of the same name *Robin (Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels), a one-off female character Rufus *Rufus Ruffcut from Wacky Races *Rufus Buzby, the sheriff in Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers *Rufus Raucous, a stage magician in the ‘’What's New Scooby-Doo?’’ episode "Riva Ras Regas" Scooby *Scooby the seal from Moby Dick *Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Dum *Scooby-Dee Scooter *Scooter from Space Kidettes *Scooter Chan from The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan *Scooter the pigeon from Skatebirds Sergeant Blast *Sergeant Blast (Wacky Races) *Sgt. Bertha Blast from Private Olive Oyl on The Popeye & Olive Comedy Show Sharon *Sharon Stone from the 1994 film adaptation The Flintstones (not to be confused by the real life actress of the same name) *Sharon Wetherby from Scooby Doo Where Are You!, in the episode "What the Hex Going On?" Tara *Tara, the female cat in the Tom and Jerry short "Texas Tom" (name is unsourced) *Tara, the token female human from The Herculoids Thing *Thing (Fantastic Four) *Thing (Addams Family) Tom *Tom Cat *Tom Sawyer from The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn *Tom Chan from The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan Wendy *Wendy Harris from Super Friends *Wendy from The Galloping Ghost on Yogi's Space Race Category:The Funtastic Index